


Nightly Horrors

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There are restless nights at the Bunker...





	Nightly Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no Idea what Kind of Story this is or what to describe it as... Maybe normal Interactions...?  
> Don't know, but i was watching a very slow told Horror movie, underlined with very grounded musik sounds....and this happened.  
> So like or not but have fun with or against it. ^^)
> 
> As usual this is no Beta and no native.

Nightly Horrors SPN FF

 

In a Dream this world is perfect, in a Dream this world is great, at least, before it breaks down and always becomes a nightmare…

“…” The dark blond Hunter jerked up, a silent Scream on his lips before he realizes he is in his Room, the Bunker, safe, for the most parts.

It is silent and dark but Dean knew he isn’t alone, not completely.  
Sam is in his own room, Cass is probably roaming the hallways, and with this knowledge slowly sinking in, the older Winchester calms, only slightly, but still.  
He is not alone…, just yet.

# ***

The lake is calm, and even though the trees are moving in that silent Storm, it isn’t bothering Sam.  
He knew this place, knew every part of the Lake and its surroundings.  
The younger Hunter had been here more often than he can count.  
The dark haired Winchester sits down on that old fallen tree. He had sat there very often within the last Years.  
It is peaceful and threatening at the same time. A mixture of Emotions the tall man is not only used to but in need of.  
It is balancing and frightening him.  
He is defect, due to a long life with Traumas, a life without safety and stable ground, mostly.

Sam sights and allows himself to enjoy the view. It is always a bit of a gamble to allow himself to enjoy something…  
The younger Winchester know, believes deep within by now that every Thing has its price even the smallest amount of comfort he isn’t accepting that often, just like his Brother.  
They both knew about Consequences and loss and pain…  
The Winchester Hunters work with surrogates, alternatives and not with real Happiness like most other, ‘normal’ Human beings.

So Sam enjoys the threatening, silent, slightly dull Lake Scene that seemed to contradict Reality.  
The multicolor eyes, now pale green watch as a few drops of clear Water starts to float up into the grey sky. He watches and doesn’t care.  
It is a Dream, nothing to worry, it is a hidden place in his Head, all Sam had managed over the torture and pain and humiliation he had experienced in hell, during hunts, in his life.  
It is a Dream, and the most comforting the Hunters mind can offer.

“Hng….” Sam’s Body jerks up, cold sweat is covering the Hunters Skin, and his Hands are slightly shaking.

It takes a moment to realize his whereabout, to figure his condition and to wait out the trembling.  
Sam breaths in and out, tries to focus on what is real, the sheets between his fingers, he is kneading the fabric, the rustling sound of his blanket and the glowing light of his Digital Watch on the nightstand.  
It is only two a clock in the morning.

# ***

Castiel isn’t surprised as Dean walks into the Kitchen, way before his normal Waking time.  
He isn’t surprised as Sam follows him just a little later…either.  
There is Coffee, there always is and none of them is talking.

The Angel, because he had learned to stay silent at these times, the Brothers, because they needn’t.

It is a strange moment of unison having them all together at the Bunker Kitchen Table in the middle of the night even though without a window no one can tell.

Sam was looking into his Cup, holding it in his huge hands, resting them on the wooden table.  
Dean’s eyes were barely open and he was breathing in the aroma of the black liquid he was holding close to his nose.  
Taking in the warmth and distraction he could get by touching the heated Cup with both hands.

Castiel was watching and staying put, just like he had done so often when being around in such nights.

The Angel waits, knowing the Routine by now, knowing the possible following processes and waits till it would be decided.  
It is still early, there is no case waiting just yet and sleep is essential for Humans, Castiel had figured.

For now though, there is silence in that grouping moment, a second to calm and sort things out that had the Hunters up again.

\----------

It is in those restless nights that Castiel is especially alarmed, his walking routes are smaller, he isn’t roaming all of the Bunker that goes way beyond the one Main Level the Brothers are using as their ‘home’ by now.  
For the Celestial these nights aren’t rare, he had experienced a few during the times he was at least with one Winchester within these walls.

These walls…

They aren’t common, they are protected, sealed for a lot of things out there.  
These Walls are pulsing, breathing due to the Magic running through. Castiel can see, can feel it and even thought some of the Warding had been broken, had been destroyed, these Walls are still breathing, still vibrating and to some degree even generating what was wounded in some earlier Attacks.

And it is this strange sign of life that becomes restless and uncertain whenever the Brothers living under this roof, starts drifting, getting lost in the nightmares they had collected in all of their life.  
That is why there is always Coffee, why the Angel is always at the Kitchen waiting.  
The Walls are telling him about the two Human residents that are to care for.

\----------

Sam is the first who slowly turns toward the Angel, his eyes are tired, his head seems heavy and he doesn’t need to speak for Castiel to know what the unsaid question is, not anymore.  
The Decision has been made and the Angel nods at it.

Dean doesn’t look up, his eyes are closed and he is still scenting the drink in his hands.  
He isn’t talking, he isn’t asking with his eyes, there is just a slight twitch in on of his fingers, and still it counts never the less.

They want to sleep, they need to rest and even though it is some kind of unwanted invasion and control over their bodies, their existence, their life, they need to rest…

Castiel follows unfaced as the Brother get up, one after another, slowly walking back to one room.  
A decision Cass still does not know for sure how it is done, but still always happening in these nights…  
This time though, it is the older Hunters room, both Winchesters are heading towards, kind of shambling the hall, barely Human at all, just yet…

Although it is of no meaning, it has no importance whatsoever, Castiel is acknowledging that Dean waits for his Brother to enter first.

The Celestial might has loosen a lot of strength, he might can’t fly anymore and he might be of less value, but this is something he can do and he is thankful for that.

Castiel waits for each of the Brothers to find a comfortable Position, to figure a place/space they can rest in.  
The blue eyes look down at the vulnerable Creatures he still easily could break, still could induce tremendous injuries and pain on.

Sam closes his eyes, he is the first who the Angel touches, gently, soft with to fingers of his Vessel, barely connecting to the forehead.  
It always have to be Sam first, his Brother needs to watch, to take care that Sam is fine although he isn’t expecting any danger…

The dark blond Hunter himself finally has opened his eyes and as usual there is this concerned look, Castiel knew by now, does understand after such a long time.  
Dean is afraid, doesn’t like to lose control, can’t have it and he hates it this way.  
Castiels features soften even more, he knew it wont change the Humans suspicion but hopes for it never the less.  
It is faster, less caring and action only to get it over with, as Cass touches the older Winchesters Forehead too…

Like always they went out immediately, forced into a dreamless space the Angel can create this way.  
They will be unconscious for a just a few more hours…  
Castiel gets one of the chairs, silently pulling it next to the Bed, he doesn’t need it but it had become a custom.  
The blue eyes glow slightly as the Celestial sits down, he is already watching the Brothers mind, and he will remain for how long it is needed.

\----------

In the kitchen, the left half filled Cups are still steaming while the Bunker calms back to its usual nightly silence.

 

End…

**Author's Note:**

> For those who care, this ist the Movie i talked about.
> 
> "I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House"  
> It is very....uhm...well....artistic and literary.... and mostly god damn boring but it got a great silent, death, morbid Aura going on, and there is no splatter. ^^P


End file.
